Obsidian Feathers
by Vash's Girl
Summary: Of college, studying, sketches of fallen angels, the practice of brooding, different techniques of driving a brunette crazy, and one, burning question whispered in the night. What do you think of Riku? LxRxC


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. Amazing, isn't it?

**Riku: **And if she owned it, she wouldn't be writing this right now.

**Cloud: **It would be made into an anime or manga.

**Leon: **We wouldn't have a place in the actual game, considering that this is an** alternate universe**.

**Cloud: **But if possible, it would have been done.

**Riku: **But seeing as she's_ not _making any money off it, and that it belongs to Square Enix–

**Cloud: **I liked Squaresoft_ so _much better–why'd they have to buy out their rival company?

**Leon: **...Funding issues?

**Riku: **–_Ahem_. Vash's Girl is not sue-worthy.

**Cloud: **Unless you'd like some lint, a penny, and her British Lit. textbook to console you.

**Leon: **...I thought she _liked _British Lit.?

**Cloud: **She _does_. It's just the most expensive book she has.

**Leon: **Ah...

**Riku: **_Anyway_. Does not own it. No money is being made off it. Sueing is pointless. That about cover it? ...Yeah. So this disclaimer is finished.

----

**Author's Notes... **

**Vash's Girl**Uzu and I came up with this sudden fascination of LeonxRiku one night. Later, it turned out that I owed her smut as per my promise, and she said that she would like LeonxRikuxCloud. And since I can't write PWP (Plot? What plot?), this idea was born. Who knows. There may be a companion fic for it later (I already have an idea in mind).

**VG**Moving on. I suggest that if you are faint of heart that you do not read this. It is** LEONXRIKUXCLOUD**, for the _i third /i _time (first was in summary). So there–don't flame me about the pairing, as you know what it is, so it is **YOUR**fault if you read it, anyway. Everyone understand that? Everyone got it? Comprende? Kapiche? Kweh? Wark? Good. XD

**VG**Special thanks to my betas! **Aoi Nikko**, **Cerena**, **Falasphian**, **Umi Hitomi no Kanshu**, and **Nathalsa**–you guys are the best!

**VG**So here it is... The smut I promised Uzumaki-sama... I hope you're happy! T-T

**VG**Read and review and remember...

**Vash and VG**This world is made of **LOVE**AND **PEACE**!!!

**Vash**And donuts.

**VG: **...?

**Vash**Never you mind!

**VG: **...Riiiight.

**Riku, Cloud, and Leon: **Review!

**Obsidian Feathers**

"What do you think of Riku?"

Leon opened his eyes slowly, staring at the wall. He could feel Cloud's lightning blue eyes boring into his back, burning with what was probably expectation.

It was night out, and a quick glance at the alarm clock glowing at them with its digital green numbers revealed that it was two in the morning. They had just had sex, and Leon had just been about to nod off as he basked in the afterglow, and now this question from seemingly out of nowhere jolted him from what he thought was a well-deserved break.

Leon shrugged tiredly, body spent from previous activities. He didn't have the energy at the moment to turn and face the blonde. "I don't," he replied gruffly.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that I _don't_. I couldn't care less about him. He pisses me off. There's just something about him that really bothers me."

"So you _do _think about him," Cloud pressed.

"Not positively, but yes," Leon conceded, closing his eyes again and hoping it was over.

But Cloud wasn't finished with his incessant questions. He shifted behind Leon, sheets whispering across one another as he leaned over the brunette, placing one arm beside him on the mattress while his fingertips edged beneath his pillow. The rest of his body was arched over Leon, and his blonde hair tickled Leon's cheeks before he breathed softly to his ear, "Why don't you like him?"

Leon shivered a little, tingles spreading pleasantly down his spine, then rolled onto his back and lifted one arm, curling it around his head. He shrugged. "I just don't."

Cloud frowned a little, blue eyes glowing in the dark room. "I don't get it. I mean, he's smart, he hasn't–"

"He has a major attitude problem," Leon cut in firmly, wishing that the blonde would just let it drop. Hadn't he answered enough questions already? Why couldn't they just go back to bed? Why the topic of Riku out of all of them? "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I was just wondering," Cloud replied. "You usually have better reasons for disliking people." Before Leon could respond to that, Cloud yawned and shifted back to where he was lying beside Leon on the bed. Smirking a little at the glare smoldering in Leon's stormy gray-blue eyes, Cloud rolled over, his back to the brunette, and closed his eyes. "Good night, Leon."

A few minutes later, Cloud's soft snoring reached Leon's ears.

Leon blinked, staring curiously at Cloud's back, brows furrowing contemplatively. Well, if i _that _hadn't been so _completely _random... Why the Hell would Cloud want to know about that little snot? The brunette scowled to himself. Liking Riku Daemonson? Was Cloud out of his _mind_? And Leon figured that Cloud would have known him better. But no. Instead, he goes asking about...

How strange. Why the_ Hell _would Cloud want to know? Leon didn't even speak to Riku, in fact, he avoided him all together, even though they shared several classes. The silver-haired boy gave Leon a headache, and he wanted nothing more than to smash his smug face into a wall and forget he ever existed. Besides, he didn't even have the time to properly dislike Riku–there was his studies, food, sleep, Cloud, repeat. So why...? Unless...

Cloud wasn't developing a...a 'thing' for Riku, was he? No, he couldn't be! After all, Cloud was happily in love with Leon, and...likewise...but... It just didn't make sense. So random, that question... Hmm...

Frowning to himself, Leon closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep, but his dreams were troubled.

––––

Riku did not look happy.

Leon allowed himself a brief sadistic thought before he sat down before his sketch pad, readying his pencils. It was art class, which he shared with Riku and Cloud, and today they were to be doing real-life sketches of a certain silver-haired boy. Said boy was staring gloomily ahead, trying to ignore all the admiring eyes searing into his body.

_Hmm... _Leon thought. How embarrassing was it to be exposed to the class like that? Well, granted, he wasn't _entirely _exposed.

Riku was sitting on a elaborately-styled table in the center of the art department, a crown of garland around his head, accentuating his silver locks, which fell in straight layers to his shoulder blades. Dark green leaves were wrapped loosely about his chest, which was pale...and smooth... His arms were slender, albeit muscular, looking as fragile as porcelain, but stronger, radiating a quiet strength. His aqua green eyes were narrowed in thought, as if he were tuning out the rest of the world, and his full lips were pouty, enticing...

Leon's eyes flicked over the boy, admiring his lithe body.

A sheet was wrapped around his waist, cut artfully to leave his legs in full view, as if he were a maiden from back in the Grecian times. One leg was lifted, resting casually against the table's surface, and the sheets fell gracefully around it, covering up to his knee, then rumpling and brushing against the pale skin of his leg. His arm was curled around his knee, the other resting behind him on the table, fingers splayed. He looked as beautiful as a statue, but he was molded from blood, porcelain flesh, eyes of the sea. He was absolutely breathtaking, unapproachable, as fragile as glass and frozen in eons of time.

Leon sucked in a soft breath, completely taken away.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Leon blinked rapidly, taken out of his trance, and he scowled to himself, unnerved that he had been staring at Riku in such a way.

_What way? _his mind chided, and Leon would not answer himself. Why the Hell did Riku have to have the body of a young god? But what did it matter, anyway? Just because he was absolutely beautiful didn't mean that his personality matched it, and Leon still despised the little brat.

Scoffing, Leon picked up his sketching pencils and began to draw as soon as the teacher was done giving instructions. He was furious with himself. He usually wasn't so blatantly obvious about things, but there he had been, openly admiring Riku's body as if it were the most beautiful thing in the world. And it _so _wasn't, because Cloud's body was beautiful, too, and...

Disgusted now, Leon dragged a hand through his shaggy chestnut brown hair, eyes narrowing a little. What the Hell? What the Hell did he have to justify to himself for? Nothing. He just happened to think Riku was pretty, that was all.

Not pretty... Beautiful...

Rrr, whatever, it didn't matter.

Leon shook his head, lips pressing into a thin line, brows drawing down sharply. He put the tip of his pencil to his paper and began to draw in long strokes, gaze occasionally flicking up to Riku for a guide. Riku continued to sit there, seemingly oblivious to the world, eyes now slightly glazed. He looked like he was sulking now more than anything, ruining the god-like image he had first impressed Leon with today, but it didn't matter. What mattered was getting this picture done so he wouldn't get a zero on today's assignment.

_...Soft, pouty lips..._

His pencil stilled in its frantic movements against the paper.

_..."Leon..."_

_...Smirk... _

His fingers loosened in their grip on his pencil as warmth spread through his groin, causing his cheeks to warm, his blood to thrum. His mouth was suddenly incredibly dry, his mind was humming pleasantly.

_...Silver hair spread along a pillow... Lips parting in a sharp gasp, a low moan... Slender hands gripping bedsheets, head tossing back, silver hair flying, exposing a slender throat... _

_..."Leon!"..._

His pencil dropped from his numb fingers, time seeming to come to a halt, the pencil slowly twisting through the air, then landing with a jarring echo to Leon's ears that was lost to the distant rumble of his classmates sketching and talking softly amongst themselves. His eyes stared sightlessly ahead, not seeing the classroom, just haunting, beautiful images caressing his mind's eye.

_...Chest heaving with gasps, covered in a thin layer of sweat... Lips curling around a pert, pale pink nipple... Hands fisting in his hair, tugging insistently..._

"Leon!" came a sudden whisper, a hand clamping down firmly on his shoulder, and all pretenses of distance were lost as time continued its regular flow, speeding back into line. Leon jerked, his eyes watering, his pants stretched uncomfortably tight across his groin. He cleared his throat, licking his lips, shaking his head a little to clear his hazy mind.

"...Leon?"

Leon blinked, turning his head to see Cloud there, brows furrowed in concern. His other hand was holding up Leon's pencil with its now broken lead; the fingers of the hand on his shoulder curled in a little, squeezing. Leon swallowed again, unsure of what to say. He hesitated, licking his lips once more–damn, were they dry, or what?–and slowly took his pencil from Cloud. The blonde raised an eyebrow slowly, probably wondering at Leon's odd behavior, and waited.

"...What?" Leon asked softly, digging in his bookbag for his sharpener. He slowly began to sharpen the pencil with careful, precise movements, but it wasn't for saving the pencil's end, but more of something to do with his hands.

Cloud continued watching him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Leon murmured, sniffing and setting his sharpener aside, lifting his pencil to the sketchpad once more.

His blonde companion was silent for a moment, and then Cloud leaned close, whispering to Leon's ear, breath ghosting over the shell, "He's beautiful... Isn't he?"

Leon's pencil snapped in his hand.

Several heads turned to look in their direction, glaring at the disruption, and before Cloud could open his mouth and question Leon's behavior, Leon was already standing, shoving the blonde aside. He stuffed his pencils and things into his bookbag, _flapped _his sketchbook closed, put it away, then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Gasps filled the still air, but Leon didn't care, and he glared at the people gathered in the hallway before brushing past them, stalking down the hallway.

What the Hell!?

What. The. Hell!?

Feeling betrayed–or worse, that he should, but didn't, because he agreed completely–Leon charged around a corner, shrugging his leather bookbag more securely up on his shoulder. He was too busy stomping down the hallway to notice a cinnamon-haired boy trudging along before him, absorbed in his book, and thus Leon crashed into the smaller brunette.

Papers went flying, scattering to the air, books dropped to the ground with a sharp _thud_. Without bothering to help the boy up or apologizing for smashing into him, Leon moved past him quickly, boots catching a few of the papers and tearing into them.

"HEY!" the boy cried to his back, pouting, sapphire blue eyes glaring. "That was my history essay!"

Leon ignored him, hurrying around the next corner.

_Damn that stupid, silver-haired brat_.

It was all his fault. Of course, it was.

––––

Leon yawned, moving into the mostly quiet solace of the computer lab, and the sound of fingers tapping at keys was oddly comforting. He was here for a project in history he had to do research on, which was fortunate because his dorm room had begun to grow rather stifling.

The old air conditioner rattled in protest, dying, using its last breath in a vain attempt to cool the lab's occupants. Outside the broad thick windows, soft gray clouds drifted slowly over a full moon. Stars glittered here and there, lost in the blanket of the clouds and the night sky.

The computer lab was closing at eleven today, meaning he had only a few hours to get this done before he was forced to leave. And so, setting his book bag down beside a chair, Leon pulled it out and plopped down, hand moving the mouse over to Explorer. Typing in a webpage, he began his work.

"_Shit_," came a sudden hiss from somewhere near him.

Leon blinked, looking up, but no one was there. A frown and a quick survey of the lab revealed none other than Riku Daemonson himself, sitting diagonally across from him, glaring furiously at his computer, slender fingers gripping the mouse tightly, lips pressed into a thin line. His fine silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and glasses were perched on the tip of his nose, thin and small.

The brunette blinked, surprised. He hadn't ever seen the brat with glasses before.

Leon pondered to himself for a few moments as Riku muttered angrily beneath his breath. From what he knew about the younger boy–Leon was twenty-five, and Riku must have been only nineteen–was always quiet, very studious. Rumors went around about the Ice Prince, saying that his parents were high up in the medical field, thereby making Riku filthy rich.

His brows furrowed thoughtfully. Riku had also been nominated for several awards, and he had plenty of scholarships to pay for all his college expenses. He mostly locked himself up in his room, hardly ever coming out, and he didn't have any friends... Or at least none that anyone really knew of. He was occasionally seen talking to a blue-eyed brunette, and rumors had started about that, too, but what did it matter? Leon didn't listen to rumors, so thinking about all of this was pointless. The actual_ point _was that, when confronted, Riku had a major superiority complex, and Leon _really _didn't like his attitude. _Especially _not the smug air he usually carried about him.

He probably bribed the damn dean to get everything he had and wanted. Hrmph.

But Leon suddenly remembered the quiet sullen-ness that Riku had emitted a week ago in art class. If he thought he was better than everyone, then why didn't he bask in the limelight of everyone's practical hero worship...or god worship...

...God, that body... Now covered in a standard dark blue college T-shirt and jeans. Even in such casual wear he looked angelic, stray strands of his hair framing his perfect, heart-shaped face. His silky silver hair glimmered in the little light issued from the overhead lights, his aqua green eyes...

_...Writhing beneath him, a moan tearing from his slender throat, hands gripping the sheets..._

_...Panting for air, sweat glistening on his porcelain skin..._

Leon

Swallowing against his suddenly dry throat and shifting uncomfortably, Leon crossed his legs and looked back to his computer. Damnit, what was up with these images? Whatever. It didn't matter. He had a history project to work on.

So absorbed in focusing on his project and not on fucking the silver-haired boy senseless, he failed to miss the tiny smirk curving a corner of Riku's lips.

–––––

"I talked to Riku today."

Leon paused as Cloud's words reached his ears from his bed, pen hovering over his notes at his small, circular table. He set his jaw, silently asking God why they had to get on this track again, then scribbled down a few notes from his literature book.

_Damnit... That's all anyone ever talks about these days... Riku, Riku, Riku..._

_..."Riku! Nnn..."..._

Eyebrow twitching slightly, Leon shoved the flash of sexual desire aside, angry with himself again. God bless America! Would it never end!? What was so special about that kid, anyway!? Nothing! Absolutely _nothing_!

_..."Mmm... Leon..."..._

Hissing beneath his breath, Leon slammed his textbook shut, then leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair. He had to get over this...whatever it was. If only Cloud hadn't brought up his thoughts toward Riku... If only Riku hadn't been the model for art two weeks ago... Stupid professor... Stupid Riku! ...Maybe even stupid Cloud. He had started this, after all!

Leon heard Cloud shift and roll over, and the blonde asked, "Why don't you like him, Leon? What's so horrible about him?"

Sighing impatiently, Leon crossed his arms over his chest and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, who was watching him intently through his lightning blue eyes with sheets curled at his waist.

Dropping his feet on the table, Leon replied, "I already told you why, Cloud. I just don't like him. His attitude–"

"He's actually pretty nice," Cloud said, and Leon scowled at the interruption.

"I don't care, Cloud," Leon replied gruffly.

The blonde continued on as if Leon hadn't said anything, and the brunette bristled, but was again ignored. "Riku only has a few friends, you know." Cloud rolled onto his stomach, folding his arms before him on the bed and resting his cheek on them. Blonde strands of hair fell gently into his eyes, the sheets scooped down his waist, showing an inch or so of his ass.

Leon's gaze raked over it. Hmm...

If Cloud noticed, he again didn't let on to it. "He's in love with his best friend–you know, the brunette everyone occasionally sees him with? But the boy thinks he's in love with somebody else. Riku says Sora isn't in love with his girlfriend–that's the brunette's name, Leon. And I was thinking, isn't that sad? Unrequited love?"

Leon gave a derisive snort, rolling his eyes. "What about it? It happens all the time."

"Yeah, but..." Cloud rolled onto his back, arms spread limply across the sheets towards Leon. "Sora's his only true friend, and Riku told him how he felt, but said that Sora didn't have to do anything. Riku said everything would go back to normal, and so far, it's working well. Riku's a great pretender."

Cloud frowned, brows furrowing thoughtfully. "I mean...it's so sad. Plus, he's also having trouble with his family."

Leon briefly wondered when his boyfriend and the brat had become such great friends.

"You see, he doesn't want to marry–obviously–and he doesn't want to follow the medical field, so he's doing law. You'd think it'd be just as good, but apparently his parents are never happy with him, and they've been fighting with him for as long as he can remember. His college funds are paid from the scholarships _he _earned. They've paid for nothing. He also revealed that he's on the verge of being disowned."

Cloud hesitated, then smiled, eyes glittering. "I want him, Leon. And you want him, too. We could have him together, and–"

"_No_," Leon said very firmly, unsure if he was hearing correctly. What the Hell!? A _threesome_!? Leon felt vaguely hurt, but what worried him was that he actually sort of _liked _the idea, and that was not good. Not at all.

Instead of getting upset at Leon's adamant refusal, however, Cloud merely gave him a small smile and rolled over once more, this time on his side and facing the wall. A few moments later, his soft, even breathing reached Leon's ears, alerting the pissed off brunette that he was asleep.

What had been going on these past couple of months?

Leon scowled, brows drawing down sharply. What the Hell was so fucking special about that kid, huh? So what if things weren't really as they seemed? As far was Leon was concerned, Riku Daemonson was still a brat who thought he was better than everyone else.

Admittedly, Leon wasn't exactly poor. His father, Laguna Loire, was the CEO of a major company, and though Leon hated him, he _had _grown up in a wealthy family. Kiros and Ward, his "uncles", had helped raised him with Laguna, as his mother, Rain, had died giving birth to him. Leon had always been a rebellious child, however, and never accepted anything from his father. He was here on his own terms, by his own hard work. When he had turned eighteen, he had changed his name–Squall Leonhart, Leonhart being his mother's maiden name–then changed it again in college. There were too many painful reminders of his past...

_When's the last time I talked to my father...? _Leon thought idly, then shrugged. What did it matter? They hadn't exactly parted on happy terms. Laguna sent him the occasional birthday card, holiday card, etc., but...that was it, really. After a few years in which Leon blatantly ignored Laguna, the man had just...given up.

Still, Leon didn't treat people as if they were inferior to him, despite his social upbringing. Everyone was equal. Leon just happened to hate people, and it wasn't that he thought he was better, it was just...

_"Riku's a great pretender."_

Leon dragged a hand through his hair, pursing his lips, and watched Cloud's body move in the pattern of breathing for a moment, then finally conceded to the fact that he was too angry to accomplish anything else constructive tonight. Slipping out of his pajama bottoms, he crawled into bed behind Cloud and gingerly wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close. Leon reveled in his warm skin and buried his nose in the blonde's neck, inhaling deeply.

_...Cloud... I love you, despite the fact that sometimes you make me really angry... _

"Mmm..." Cloud hummed in his sleep, sighing. Leon closed his eyes and allowed the blonde's soft snoring to lull him to sleep.

–––––

Damnit.

Leon scowled. Things were just going from bad to worse.

It was art class, and today Professor Mims had decided that they would be partnering up and sketching their partner as they saw them. He had them divided into pairs, and by some unfortunate act of Fate, Leon now found himself facing Riku as Cloud faced Artemis across the room. The brunette would rather be facing his lover than some sex-driven sex-god facing him, but Leon trusted Cloud, it was just that... Well... He was stuck with _i Riku /i _of all people.

"Why so glum?" Riku asked, an all-too familiar smirk curling his lips.

Leon pointedly glared at him, but did not reply, instead getting out his sketching utensils. He was just going to do his best to pretend that the silver-haired boy did not exist.

"You know, Leon," Riku said, getting out his own pencils and erasers. He lifted a pencil to his pad and began to sketch. "I don't see what you're being so grumpy for. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Whatever," Leon grunted, beginning to sketch, as well.

"So how are your classes going?"

"Fine," Leon grunted. Maybe if he wasn't so responsive, the brat would just give up.

"That's good. Mine are a bit stressful."

There was a long pause in which the low hum of talking from their surrounding classmates filled the room. Pencils glided over paper with soft _skritch-skritches_, the air conditioner rattled a little. There was the occasional clearing of the throat, the occasional someone popping their knuckles. Not distracting, just

"I saw you in the library the other week," Riku said suddenly, and Leon glanced up to see him sketching, brows knitted in concentration. He looked for all the world as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Eyeing him suspiciously, Leon went back to his sketch. "..."

A few more moments of silence passed, and then, very softly so that even Leon's keen ears almost did not catch it, "I saw you were looking at me."

Leon froze, then shrugged easily, although his heart had skipped a beat. Shit. Riku had caught him? Well, he supposed he _had _been pretty obvious, sitting there openly staring. Leon silently cursed himself–how could he have been so _stupid_!? Damnit, this wasn't supposed to have happened....

The brunette was careful to keep his face an expressionless mask, but he had a white-knuckled grip on his sketching pencil, and his strokes on the paper were becoming a little harder. His eyebrow gave a customary twitch, and still he said nothing.

"Pfft. Act like you didn't, Leon, but I know you did." Riku sounded almost amused. "_Especially _that day in art class."

Eyebrow twitch. Eyebrow twitch.

Leon cleared his throat, thoroughly annoyed with himself and just pissed off at Riku. Who the Hell did that punk think he was!? Assuming things–even if they were _correct _assumptions–and being completely smug about it, that irritating smirk upon his lips the entire time. Leon really considered slamming his face into a wall again. _Then _they'd see who had the last smirk.

The rest of the class passed by in relative silence. Leon focused on his sketch, trying not to think about anything, distancing himself from the world. His anger had mostly left him, leaving him tired. It didn't help that he was already worn with fatigue. These last few weeks had been wearing on his mind, and he was again at the point to where he slept, ate, studied, repeat. Cloud missed him, but didn't bring it up–he knew this was a hard time for Leon, and so he respected that. Leon loved him all the more for it.

Leon was still a little unused to attachment. Cloud had tendencies to be affectionate, and Leon, who hadn't been touched that way in so long, had had to grow comfortable with it, or at least somewhat. He enjoyed Cloud's company, and yet even though Leon's heart sometimes closed up on Cloud, the brunette still worked on opening up to him, letting down the walls he had constructed so carefully that he had kept up to protect himself for so long.

He smiled faintly to himself. Sure, Cloud go on his nerves sometimes, but that was alright. Their relationship was stable, there was never a dull moment, and–

"Alright, class! We only have five minutes left. It's time to show your interpretation of your partner!" Professor Mims exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Leon blinked, startled out of his thoughts, then looked at his sketch. He frowned, disappointed with himself. He had only managed a rough outline of Riku, because he had been so distracted.

Frowning, Leon shifted to glance uneasily at the professor, and before he could tell Riku that he hadn't gotten much done, his silver-haired partner carefully tore his sketch off his paid. He signed it, then stood and passed it silently to Leon. When the brunette took it, Riku began gathering up his things, taking Leon's picture as he did so. He glanced at it briefly, dispassionately, and when Leon scowled, he looked up from putting his pencils back in their case and smirked.

"Aren't you going to look at the picture?" he asked softly, sea-green eyes glittering, then bent over his leather book bag, setting his pencil case in it. Leon watched him a moment longer, noting how Riku's hair fell into his face and how the boy absentmindedly tucked it behind his ears before returning to his work.

Sighing inaudibly, Leon finally looked at the picture and froze.

Leon was sitting on his stool as he was now, but he had his arms crossed, head bent forward and slightly to the side so that his hair fell across his face. His legs were slightly to the side so that his hair fell across his face. His legs were slightly spread, one foot tucked onto a peg on the stool, and Riku had captured the imperfection of the wrinkles in his clothing. All of this was normal enough, but it was the appendages added to his body that...

A pair of raven black wings sprouted from his back, curling into the air, feathers fanned out. They were sinister-looking, but Riku had somehow managed to give them an air of...sadness...agony.

Riku saw Leon as a fallen angel?

Slowly lowering the picture, Leon stared directly ahead in a quiet state of numbness. Riku shrugged his book bag over his shoulder, face expressionless, then put away his sketch pad. Moments later he left the classroom, leaving Leon alone as Professor Mims bustled out, as well.

Quite suddenly, Leon was angry.

Leaving his things in the classroom, Leon snatched up Riku's picture and stormed out of it, seeing red. He was absolutely _livid_. Who the_ fuck _did Riku think he was!? That damned brat...!

Leon was like a storm coming down the hallways, and students made sure to get out of his way before he set his icy wrath upon them. A few girls squeaked, frightened, a few boys shouted rude things to his back, but Leon barely heard them and just ignored them.

He was going to wrap his hands around that pale, slender throat and slowly _squeeze_...

Leon couldn't have told you why he was angry. He just was.

The brunette he had run into a few odd weeks ago hastily dodged out of Leon's path, tripping and stumbling into the wall. He glared at Leon indignantly, pouting, sapphire blue eyes glittering angrily. Leon barely noticed.

There was something about Riku that _completely _caused Leon's blood to boil. Leon was used to being in control. He was used to brushing people off, not worrying or caring about anything, being the "Ice Prince", but that damned...

Mind games... Riku was playing fucking _mind games _with him, and somehow he had learned how to press all of Leon's buttons, and the brunette did _not _appreciate that. Not one bit.

He didn't know _why _he didn't like the brat, he just _didn't_. And, at the moment, that was enough for Leon.

Leon burst through the glass entrance doors, and a few startled people lounging around on the patio looked up. Leon stomped past them without a second glance, his stormy gray-blue eyes set on his goal.

As if sensing his presence, Riku turned around, raising an eyebrow slowly. Leon caught up to him, and he leaned close, hissing, "What the Hell is _this _all about?" He pointed to the picture, gesturing wildly. His eyebrow was twitching and he couldn't make it stop.

Riku lifted his shoulders into a graceful shrug, replying calmly, "Well... Professor Mims said to draw you as I saw you. And I see you as this...dark, brooding thing... You're a complete mystery, and this...black aura surrounds you... I think you're rather interesting, and though rude–"

Growling low in his throat, Leon held up the picture in front of Riku and cleanly ripped it in half. A few people gasped, staring at the scene unfolding before them, but Riku looked on, face expressionless. But Leon didn't really care and continued ripping the picture until it was mere shreds. The torn pieces flew into the air like confetti as he tossed them, then sprinkled down slowly.

Leaning close again, Leon hissed, "I won't play a part in your little _games_!"

"There are no games," Riku replied stiffly, beginning to look just a little angry. "At least I'm not a cold-hearted bastard, afraid of anything and everything, molding myself into a quietly beautiful stone statue, touchable, but so _far _out of reach. At least I let myself _feel _things, and that is something you have yet to properly achieve."

He leaned in, as well. "You're pushing Cloud away, Leon. Keep on, and he won't be there anymore. Then you'll have _no one_."

"What do you want from me!?" Leon growled, hands clenching into fists at his sides, body rigid with anger.

Riku smirked slowly, then leaned closer, whispering to Leon's ear. "I hate you, too, Leon. With a passion. You make me furious. I don't know what it is, but I can't _stand _you."

"But then _why _–"

"Because I _want _you," Riku breathed. "I want your body."

Leon's eyes widened slightly.

"I want you to _pound _into me, painfully, relentlessly, until my throat is raw from _screaming _your name."

Shock slamming into Leon, his hands twitched, then uncurled from their tight fists. His mouth was suddenly dry as his body warmed with accompanying images to Riku's heated words.

"I want to suck you off. I want to watch the pure pleasure on your face as I do it." Riku grabbed the front of Leon's T-shirt, jerking him close, and Leon was too numb with disbelief and...arousal to push him away. "I want _you_, Leon. And I'm thinking about it everyday. Aren't you?"

There was a long, tense moment, in which Leon stared at the ground, Riku waited, and the people gathered around wondered what exactly it was that they were discussing so heatedly. Finally, stunned and angry, Leon shoved Riku away and stormed off, leaving Riku to quietly chuckle after him.

As people eventually left the clearing, a gust of wind came by, rustling through the leaves and bushes artfully placed around the department building. The pieces of the sketch stirred a little, and when a second, stronger gust came by, they began to drift slowly away from the patio. And in days to come, only the pieces would remember what exactly had taken place that day.

––––

"Leon...! Nnn..."

Leon ran his tanned hands up the lithe body beneath him, both covered in sweat, gasping for air, hearts thundering against their chests. He kissed a slender shoulder as nails raked over his ass, and he ground down, pounding relentlessly into his partner's body.

...That heat...

Hands fisted into his hair, teeth sank into his throat. Leon moaned softly, gripping onto slender, pale hips, lowering his head to capture full, pouty lips with his. Their tongues danced, saliva spread between them as a thin trail as Leon pulled away, broken when he tossed his head back and groaned.

...Rocking together, rocking together...

Slender hands trailed down his body, Leon pounded harder into the writhing flesh beneath him...

"Please, Leon, _please_!" Nails dug into his back, ripping into flesh, drawing blood, and Leon groaned, the pain bearing an unbelievably pleasurable edge. Passion had turned everything into blurs, hazy whites and grays, and the brunette had grown steadily masochistic, the imp beneath him a demanding sadist, hurting him with words and teeth and hands. But Leon only wanted 't get enough...

"Fuck me, you bastard, _fuck _me!"

Sea-green eyes locked onto his, dark with hunger, burning passion, drawing Leon in, so that he was too helpless to pull away. They both panted, rocking together again, lips parting in a silent scream of ecstacy.

Leon awoke with a ragged gasp, gripping his bedsheets, eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. He was bathed in a sheen of sweat, and his hair was sticking to the sides of his face and his shoulders, the cover was absent. Cloud had probably hogged it again, but not the sheets, which were mostly twisted around Leon's legs.

There was a burning, throbbing problem, and it was demanding Leon's attention.

Leon sat up, running his hands through his hair, so that it peeled away from his face. He shook his head, took a deep breath, slowly let it out.

"Damnit," he whispered quietly to himself.

What to do?

Absolutely nothing.

Determinedly ignoring his current problem, Leon lay back down and rolled over, closing his eyes and forcing himself into sleep.

–––––

Professor Brian Clint cleared his throat at his desk, shuffling his papers. Turning smoothly, he picked up a dry erase marker and began to write on the board today's assignment. He was tired, and the last thing he needed today was a disruption in class. Let one kid try something...

Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair, then pulled out his literature book and flipped to the page his professor was instructing on the board. Next followed a pen and paper, and as he returned to his book, he caught sight of the person sitting diagonally ahead of him.

Riku gave a little yawn–those full lips...–then blinked tiredly and shoved his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, bending down to grab his class utensils. The muscles in his back shifted beneath his soft blue long-sleeved button down shirt, his long silver hair brushed against his face and hid it from view.

What would it feel like to caress those muscles as they shifted beneath his hands?

_"I want you to _pound _into me, painfully, relentlessly, until my throat is raw from _screaming _your name." _

Blinking as his eyes watered from taunting images and something further down south stirred to life, Leon pushed Riku's heated words from a few days ago before out of his mind. And this would have proved successful had not Riku straightened, tossing his head full of silver hair back, running his fingers through it.

Those nimble fingers... Those pouty lips... What would it feel like to have them surrounding him, bringing him to the white-hot edge, until all sanity threatened to flee his mind, leaving him with only passion...?

_"I want to suck you off. I want to watch the pure pleasure on your face as I do it."_

Swallowing against his dry throat, the brunette tore his gaze away from the silver-haired boy and looked down at his literature book. What the Hell was wrong with him?

_Focus, Leon... Focus_, he thought, forcing himself to listen to the sound of Professor Clint's marker giving soft _thuds _against the board as he wrote. He tuned himself into the low chatter filling the classroom from more social students. He tried to absorb this, to block everything out of his mind but his schoolwork. He had to focus. It was _important_...

He heard Riku give a loud yawn. What would a moan sound like coming from that delicate throat? Or better yet, a...

_"...Until I'm _screaming _your name..." _

He caught himself gazing at Riku again, and before he could once again return to his work, Riku paused, as if feeling someone was watching him _very _intently, then looked over his shoulder. Upon meeting Leon's gaze with his own sea-green one, his lips slowly pulled up into a small smirk.

_Shit_, Leon thought, furious with himself for yet again being caught staring at the boy.

Riku slowly took a strand of his silver hair, twisting it around his finger, pouting lips curving into a smile. A dark, evil little smirk that _promised_, _whispered _for good things to come. He tilted his head a bit to the side, eyes glittering.

Leon couldn't look away. All he could think about was molesting Riku. Shoving him down on the bed, or better yet, the desk at the front of the classroom, and doing _exactly _what Riku wanted him to do and more. Definitely more.

...Rrr, what the Hell was _wrong _with him!?

Annoyed with himself and very aroused, Leon forced himself yet again to look away and get back to his work.

And it took a lot more effort than it should have.

_"I want _you, _Leon. And I think about it everyday. Don't you?" _

––––

Leon felt like everyone and everything was conspiring against him in the area of Riku Daemonson. Especially Cloud Strife, his boyfriend, his lover, the one he loved most. If you love someone, you're supposed to treat them that way, right? And not come up with ways to drive you insane?

He had figured that he would have been safe at the nearby Burger King restaurant. Granted, it was a joint where most kids hung out, but Riku usually wasn't included in the category of, "most kids". He was thought by others to be anti-social, after all, and Leon supposed he _wouldn't _be here today if not for Cloud. Apparently the two had been having such a _wonderful _time talking that Cloud had brought Riku with him for Leon and Cloud's lunch date. Though it wasn't a lunch date _anymore_. Not with the third wheel that Leon _despised_.

The brunette sighed angrily to himself, running a hand through his hair and nibbling on a French fry. He had ordered himself a king-sized whopper meal, and was now eating it as Riku and Cloud conversed, acting as if they had been best friends forever.

He slowly closed his eyes, eyebrow twitching a little.

"And so _then_," Riku was saying as Cloud dissolved into laughter, clutching his Coke in his hands. "I ask him what the Hell he was _doing_!? And he told me, with a confused expression on his face–"

"Wait," Cloud interrupted, sniffling, face red from his infectious laughter–Leon's lips twitched into a little smile–and held up a hand. "You mean to tell me that he didn't..." He gestured vaguely. "...You know?"

Riku shook his head.

Cloud's head fell onto the table with a dull _thud_ as he dissolved into more laughter, nearly cackling this time, hugging his sides as they began to cramp.

Leon's smile grew faint. It was nice to see Cloud laughing again. It had been a while, hadn't it? Leon was always busy with school these days, so true time spent with the blonde was rare. He had been grumpy a minute ago about Riku tagging along, but now Cloud looked genuinely happy, and suddenly Riku's being there really didn't _matter _anymore. Not with Cloud's eyes shining as he looked up at Leon and grinned.

Cloud pointedly shifted his gaze to Riku, who was sipping from his Coke, and Leon took a good look at Riku, which was obviously what Cloud wanted.

Riku was wearing a tight black T-shirt that clung almost seductively to his chest, his slender muscles, and a silver dragon was stitched in glimmering thread on the left side of it, its tail curling around to the other side, and its head resting on Riku's shoulder. Jeanus that flared at the knee with colored creases covered his legs, so that the overall effect was very "posh", but...sexy... The outfit itself was _very _clingy, too...

Crossing his legs and trying to ignore the dull ache beginning to throb between them, Leon cleared his throat lightly and asked, "Riku, why have you been wearing glasses lately?"

Riku shrugged. "My contact lenses have been bothering me a lot, so I decided to take a break and use glasses." He smirked. "I'm glad you noticed." He tilted his head a little to the side. "Leon couldn't help but feel as though his smirk had turned rather suggestive. "Do you like them?"

Leon's eyes narrowed into an icy glare. "They look nice."

Riku's eyes glittered. They seemed to have a habit of doing that.

Sniffing, Leon returned to his whopper and took a big bite out of it. As he did so, Cloud and Riku went back to talking cheerfully and casually flirting.

"Cloud, I really like that shirt you have on today," Riku said idly, reaching out to touch the soft cotton red shirt. "Red really suits you. You should wear it more often." His fingertips lingered on Cloud's shoulder, but it seemed that Leon was the only one that actually noticed.

Cloud smiled. "Thanks. I like your hair! It looks so soft. Can I touch it?"

Riku smirked, gaze briefly flickering to Leon before he bent his head towards Cloud. "Sure."

The blonde reached out, burying his fingers into Riku's hair and running them through it.

Leon's eyebrow twitched again. That sure didn't look like "touching". He took a long sip from his Coke and watched as Riku softly sighed, eyes fluttering closed. Cloud continued threading his fingers through Riku's silver hair, slowly and gently, until Riku looked like a cat being properly petted.

Leon swallowed.

"It doesn't even tangle easily," Cloud said in awe. "How do you keep it like this?"

"Shampoo," Riku nearly moaned, leaning into Cloud's touch. "Nnn..."

Cloud didn't pull his hand away at Riku's obvious heightening arousal, just continued petting him, eliciting more soft gasps and sighs. Riku looked as if he were about to climb into Cloud's lap and properly ravish him, and Leon found this oddly...arousing... His eyes remained glued on Cloud's fingers, Riku's parted lips, and his ears only heard Riku's small whimpers.

"Leon, Riku's hair is _really _soft," Cloud said. "You should feel it."

"...Please..." Riku whispered, so soft it was nearly inaudible, and his forehead dropped onto the table. His shoulders were completely relaxed, as if he were about to melt into a puddle of goo as Cloud petted him.

The offer was definitely tempting, Leon acknowledged with a small trickle of horror. What was going on? Was he actually considering...?

Cloud caught Leon's gaze. _Do it_, his eyes pleaded. _You know you want to._

Slowly, very carefully, Leon's fingers reached out. He hesitated, looking at the tempting sight before him, Riku looking like a pleased cat, Cloud filled with obvious longing.

_Give it a try, _Cloud's eyes begged. _Please? For me?_

When Leon felt cool silver, silky hair press against his fingertips, he swallowed, a bit startled. He hadn't realized he had moved already. His body had done an action on its own, completely without Leon's consent. Or maybe it _had _been given Leon's consent, and Leon just hadn't noticed because he had been so enraptured.

"...Soft..." Leon murmured, treading his fingers gingerly through Riku's hair. It felt almost like silk.

"...Mmm..." Riku hummed.

"Head a sensitive spot?" Cloud asked, smirking a little. He exchanged a fleeting glance with Leon, and the expression in his eyes was pleased.

"You've no idea," Riku mumbled, shuddering as Leon's fingertips brushed along his scalp. "It's abnormal, I know."

"Not abnormal," Leon murmured, wondering what was wrong with him. Was he_ supposed _to be enjoying stroking Riku's hair like this? No. But he liked it, anyway. Liked the feel of Riku's hair beneath his fingertips, basked in the quiet thrill of those soft gasps issuing forth from Riku's pouty lips. What would it feel like to run his hands over that body, feel it arch into his caress? How pleasurable would his sounds of impending orgasm be to his ears?

"Do you want us to stop?" Cloud asked as Riku gave another little shudder.

Riku shook his head.

How would it be to share this young god with Cloud? Watch them embrace in passion?

It would feel _so _good...

_I want him_, Leon thought before he could tell himself otherwise._ And Cloud wants him, too. I want us to get Riku into our bed. _

He was actually considering this, wasn't he? There was no turning back. His decision was reached. And it wasn't like their...wants...wouldn't be returned. Riku felt the same way they did, after all. It would be consensual sex all around.

_...I want to kiss those lips... I want to feel him tremble in pleasure beneath me... I want to see Cloud and Riku joined together... I want us to bring Riku to the brink of orgasm again and again..._

Warmth swept through him at the mere thought, tightened his groin.

_I want it to be naughty. Dirty. _

_I don't want him to ever forget what we will do for him._

_I want this to be memorable._

"Leon... Cloud..." Riku whispered, softly sighing. "...Mmm..."

An idea to began to formulate in Leon's hazy mind. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, pulling it up.

"Riku?" a voice suddenly gasped, and all three looked up to see a spiky-haired brunette standing there, sapphire blue eyes wide and filled with surprise and confusion. It was the boy Leon had collided into some odd weeks ago in the hallway and had nearly done so again. Beside him stood a girl that looked to be about the brunette's age, and she was clutching onto his arm, violet eyes locked on Riku's now glimmering ones, her auburn hair was cut short and stylishly, and her clothes looked as if they had been carefully picked, as well as if she were up to date with the latest style.

She looked completely out of place with her obvious boyfriend.

Punk would be the only way to describe the cinnamon-haired boy. That, or unique. Bracelets on his wrists, a crown necklace wrapped around his tanned throat. A tight red T-shirt clung to his slender torso; black cargo shorts hung from his skinny waist. There were a couple of belts and chains hooked to the belt loops of Sora's shorts, and his nails were painted a vibrant red instead of a standard black. But that was it, really. Nothing extreme.

He looked cute, Leon mused, and was almost sorry that he had unintentionally tore up his history essay.

Riku's lips curled into a slow smirk. "Sora." He nodded to the girl. "Kairi."

"Um..." Sora couldn't seem to form words.

Leon lifted an eyebrow. So _this _was Riku's love interest. He looked to Riku, nearly missed the contempt that glittered briefly in his eyes as he watched Kairi. And, apparently, Kairi didn't miss it, either, for she moved closer to Sora, grip tightening on his arm. But Sora didn't seem to notice–he only had eyes for Riku at the moment.

"R-Riku... Ah... Well..." Sora coughed, clearing his throat, then tried again. "...We were supposed to study for our test Wednesday, remember? You weren't back at the dorm, and Tidus and Wakka said they saw you head over here, and..."

Riku stood, looking to Leon and Cloud. "I'll see you guys later," he drawled. "I really need to study for this test."

And so the three headed off, Riku gesturing idly and talking with Sora. The smaller boy cast a last look over his shoulder at the older men before they went through the double glass doors of the exit, and then they were gone.

There was a moment of silence in which Leon and Cloud stared after them, and the latter turned to the former and grinned. "You want him, too, don't you?"

Leon gave the blonde a bemused look. Either Leon had been obvious, or Cloud knew him too well.

Sighing, the brunette ran a hand through his hair, then gave a graceful, albeit casual shrug. "Yes."

Cloud's eyes brightened. He looked as if he had gotten _exactly _what he had wanted for Christmas, and Leon smiled faintly. He had been smiling a lot in the last hour, hadn't he? It felt...good, refreshing. Leon briefly pondered smiling more often, then discarded the thought. Why bother when he wasn't with Cloud? Only the blonde could make him truly smile, after all.

"Are we going to do anything about it?" Cloud asked, leaning forward early in the booth.

Leon's lips pulled up into another small smile, and he nodded.

Cloud promptly ran over to his side of the booth and pulled him into an enormous glomp, nuzzling close. The brunette scowled, trying without success to push him off as customers turned around to stare. They rolled their eyes at the disruption, returning to their respective burgers and muttering about loud idiots.

"Cloud!" Leon hissed impatiently. "You're making a scene!" He pushed at the blonde's shoulders in vain. "Off! Get _off_!"

But Cloud wouldn't budge, and eventually Leon sighed, giving up. What was the point of fighting with him? In the end, Cloud would only do as he wanted. Hrmmph.

Cloud tucked his head under Leon's chin and held onto him tightly. After a moment, in which Leon debated with himself on whether to show affection as openly in public or not, Leon gingerly wrapped his arms around Cloude and held him close, closing his eyes and inhaling the coconut scent of his soft blonde hair.

Warm... Cloud was so warm. Mmm.

"So what are we going to do?" Cloud asked, shifting to rest his head on Leon's shoulder and look up at him.

"Well..." Leon rested his cheek on Cloud's forehead, and Cloud's eyes fluttered closed. It was a bit awkward sitting in the booth as they were, but neither minded, just soaked in the comfort of holding the other.

The brunette hesitated, then began to rub Cloud's back slowly, causing the blonde to sigh in contentment. "I have a lit. exam coming up. We could call him and ask him to study with us..."

And slowly, but surely, the two began to formulate a plan.

–––––

**VG: **Okay, the smut is located here, at my LiveJournal account: **moontear **I didn't want to take any big risks! Phew...

**VG: **Also, check out our joint account--we're the machination! So don't you forget!

**VG: **And if you wanna join a community, try out my KH yaoifanfics community... Which I haven't gotten to spreading the word around about it yet, so bare with me...

**VG: **Don't forget to review me before you head over to my LJ, though XD


End file.
